Peter
by Atrapa el sol
Summary: Ahora carga con muchas cosas sobre sus hombros. Carga con historias olvidadas y escondidas en algún recoveco de esa maleta de recuerdos que lleva consigo. Con sonrisas fingidas y emociones falsas. Carga con tantas cosas que el remordimiento le carcome.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece. Salvo la trama y el tiempo. No soy Rowling, tampoco soy rubia o millonaria.

_Hola a todos ! Les paso a contar de lo que se trata esto. Supongo que necesitaba hacerme una idea o entender una mínima parte de porque Peter traiciono a sus amigos, entonces escribí esto que relata más o menos lo que pudo sentir o lo que le pudo llevar a hacer lo que hizo. Sin más preámbulos se los dejo, espero que les guste._

* * *

Se supone que son merodeadores. Incondicionales hasta el final. Al menos así se definían así mismos en su tratado, en su oficial prueba de que nunca se dejaran solos. De que su amistad es infinita y que juntos escribirían día a día un libro lleno de divertidos capítulos.

Pero todo libro encuadernado en felicidad lleva dentro un poco de amargura. O no tan poco, desde el punto de vista de quien se mire.

Se conocían como las palmas de "sus" manos, a todos, y cada uno de ellos. También se supone que son la parte de un todo, los cuatro. Que si un cuarto falta ya no están completos, como si fueran parte de un mismo cuerpo y todos cumplieran la función de un organo.

Esa era la parte que estaba mal, él no. Ya no sentía esa conexión especial de cuando planeaban algo. O ese cosquilleo en la panza cuando hacían alguna broma. De hecho ya prácticamente había olvidado lo que sintieron todos cuando tenían que cerrar el tratado con una gota de sangre. También había olvidado que fue esa vez en la que terminaron haciéndolo con saliva porque cuando tienes 11 años y la idea de cortarte un dedo. Te lo piensas dos veces. Pero claro, nadie se tiene porque enterar de esas trivialidades. O recordarlas, según sea el caso.

Todos saben que cuando Remus come su ración doble, de su ya ración triple de chocolate hay que entrar a preocuparse. Tienes 17 años y el mundo está a tus pies, pero esa excusa parece tener muy poco peso para Remus que todos los días religiosamente tiene algún motivo para no dejar que sus acumuladas cicatrices se curen por completo. Pero no interesa demasiado, son merodeadores. Las sanaran.

Todos saben que cuando James se sienta al borde del lago, se desordena el cabello y juega engreídamente con la snitch recién robada –y probablemente esté orgulloso de ello-. Es simple, Evans esta cerca y no puede esperar otro momento para "impresionarla" sabiendo que lo único que resulta de ello es el efecto contrario. No importa, es un merodeador, la conseguirá. Todos también saben eso.

Todos saben que cuando Sirius está simplemente despaturrado sobre la cama rascándose la panza, tienen que fijarse en un detalle. Si su mirada estaba fija en el espejo con el que se comunicaba con James, es simplemente porque un Black no abre un libro para sacarse la mejor calificación y el tiene que demostrar que cuando no estudias tienes tiempo hasta por los codos, y lo hace. Pero si su mirada esta perdida y vagando por doquier, es por que piensa en Regulus, y en que lo ha defraudado a no poder más. Por que todos están enterados de que últimamente anda en malas juntas.

Siempre ha considerado que es el menos importante, es el quien siempre asiente, quien ayuda a los demás. La rata insignificante a la que le brillan los ojos con cualquier idea. Buscando chocolate para Lunático por ejemplo, es él quien lleva las cuentas de cuantas veces Lily a rechazado a James por que... simplemente porque sí. Pero ellos no parecen reparar en esos detalles. Ya ni siquiera parecen reparar en que Colagusano existe, el les demostrará que si.

Ahora carga con muchas cosas sobre su hombro. Carga con historias olvidadas y escondidas en algún recoveco de esa maleta de recuerdos que lleva consigo. Carga con sonrisas fingidas y emociones falsas. Carga con tantas cosas que el remordimiento le carcome las entrañas y eso que siquiera ha echo nada todavía. Consige arrancar conrisas furtivas de su rostro a regañadientes y comentarios que van ocultos en dulzura imaginaria. Ya de por si es bastante difícil, pero no puede hacer nada. James va con Lily todo el tiempo y no se percata de nada más ya. Sirius ultimamente tiene cosas de las que preocuparse, de esas de sangre y también de esas de chicas. Remus ya no está tranquilo un segundo porque los éxtasis se acercan y no se le vaya ocurrir sacarse menos de un extraordinario en todos. Ya nadie tiene tiempo o se detiene a reflexionar; ahora todos van tan rápido que él lo único que puede hacer es seguir el ritmo. Pero vaya con que compañia lo hará.

Puede ser que el no entienda lo que dicen sus nuevos amigos, después de todo llamar sangre sucia a alguien no es tan malo ¿no? Así se lo han explicado, ellos dicen que son inferiores. Diferentes.

Aunque Peter no alcanza a entender muchas cosas. Como porqué si todos están enterados de que Regulus se junta con esa pandilla de Slytherin no se han enterado de que él también. Cómo no reparan en que simple y llanamente no le es indiferente su trato. Ya no es quién asiente a todo o quien confía al azar. Pero sus nuevos amigos son buenos y le prestan atención, eso siente el.

Definitivamente hablan de cosas que el no entiende, como la "pureza de sangre", "limpiar el colegio de la escoria" o llaman "sangre sucia" a personas como Remus.

El se ha fijado en Remus. También tiene dos ojos, una nariz, boca, cabello, y hasta saca mejores calificaciones que él. Es por eso que el no lo puede entender. Sin embargo no le importa, tal vez si pregunta comenzará a tomar el hilo de muchas de esas cosas el no entiende. Pero tarde o temprano lo hará.

Lamentablemente.

* * *

_La verdad es que aún no estoy muy segura respecto a esta historia pero si no la subía ahora no iba a ser nunca. Los amo, gracis por leerme y dedicarme su tiempo. Dejar reviews nunca mató a nadie y tú no eres la excepción (: me harías muy feliz si me escribieras uno. Besos,_

**Bell Evans W.**


End file.
